


Say It

by Cassiopeia13



Series: The Adventures of Loki on Midgard [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anilingus, Bottom Loki (Marvel), If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Top Thor (Marvel), Wildly out of control powers, and tilt your head, magic lightning, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: November 2013Thor will not let Loki come until Loki agrees that he is worthy of love. Thor Odinson, part-time therapist with a mental illness healing magic cock...





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be posting [New Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855174) chapter 10, but I need to do some rewriting and some edits and I was TOTALLY lazy today, so I wrote this instead. Also, if you like my writing, check me out at [Cassie Creates](https://cassiecreates.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. I post a lot of things there that don't end up here. You can also suggest prompt ideas if you have an idea you'd like to see written. :) I'm Multiship so check me out.

Loki sobbed. He was surrounded by large muscled arms, and miles of tanned skin, held face down on the softest bed on Midgard while Thor’s cock continued to spear into him. Every wet slide struck perfect against his prostate causing him to clench down and cry out for the millionth time that night. He could feel it, his orgasm approaching and his body clamping down around his brother, but like all the times before, Thor pulled out leaving Loki wanting. 

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay Loki,” Thor crooned while Loki cried out, rubbing his hands up and down Loki’s back. The smell of scented oils filled the room as Thor poured a drop onto his hands and massaged abused muscles starting with the small of his brother’s back. It felt good, strong thumbs digging perfectly into knotted muscles causing Loki to go loose and pliant in Thor’s hold just as his brother wanted. “You want to come, don’t you brother?” Hot breath blew against Loki’s neck, making him shiver and moan, trembling on the bed. His hands were fisted to the sheets, already holes had been ripped straight through to the mattress where he held on. “Yes, I know. It’s been so many hours. You know what you have to do in order for me to let you come. It’s just one simple phrase, brother.” Lips pressed down his spine until they reached the trickster’s puffy abused hole. “Tell me that you know I love you and that I will never leave you. Just admit it to yourself, and to me that we are brothers, we are family and you are worthy of my love.”

Instead of answering, Loki pushed his hips back into Thor’s mouth and was rewarded - or maybe tortured - with a hot tongue spearing into him and licking him open, not that he needed it, he was very very open. The sounds of the mattress ripping from Loki’s fingers finally drilling through to hold onto something, anything, while Thor continued to tease and torment reached Loki’s ears but he was too out of it to pay attention. “I-” Loki’s voice was cut off by Thor’s cock pushing back into him. “I-I know you believe it, brother,” the trickster panted. He wouldn’t, couldn’t, say what Thor wanted. He was a trickster, the god of mischief and always would be. No one wanted him around, least of all anyone living at Stark’s tower, and no one ever had. He was a possession to be used against an enemy, a relic to be stored away until useful, but never truly wanted. A burden.

The hard thrusts started back up again while Loki slowly lost his mind to the overwhelming pleasure of Thor’s body. Outside, the rain beat down and the windows rattled from the thunder booming overhead; flashes of light continuously danced along the sky from Thor’s lightning but neither brother paid it any attention, too wrapped up in one another. Every so often a bolt of green would streak across the clouds caused by Loki’s magic going wild. 

The hard rhythm started up again and Loki cried out as Thor pulled his hips up and back leaving his cock hanging hard under his body but not pressed against anything to give him any relief. “All you have to do is say it Loki. Just say it and I’ll let you come,” Thor promised. He switched angles and started to pound into his brother’s body hard and fast, grunting with the effort. He’d already come twice during their lovemaking session, but Loki was left hard and wanting. “Say you are worthy, brother. Say it!”

“No!” Loki wailed. 

With a growl Thor pulled out and flipped Loki over, the trickster unable to do anything more than lay there like a rag doll and let his brother do as he wished. His muscles wouldn’t obey him, he couldn’t move too blissed out on pleasure and overstimulation. His cock was red and swollen and beads of pre-come dotted the head. “You will say it this night, Loki. You will say it and you will believe it,” Thor told him before sliding back inside much more gently. His hips moved very slowly and though his large cock grazed Loki’s prostate it was barely a whisper of stimulation, certainly not enough to get the younger god off. 

Thor looked at his brother with nothing but love in his eyes and reached out a large hand to cup Loki’s cheek. “Loki,” he whispered bending to kiss his brother’s swollen and red lips, “do you truly not believe yourself worthy of love? You are so amazing I cannot even begin to explain to you how awing you are. As Midgardians say, ‘you are awesome’.” He smiled and it was like looking into the sun, Loki had to look away. 

Muscled arms wrapped around the lithe body and pulled him up so Loki was sitting on Thor’s lap, impaled by the huge cock inside him. They both moaned as the trickster slid down just that little bit farther, taking Thor in just that little bit more. “I love you so much, my brother. I have loved you from the day father placed you in my crib and I reached out for you immediately. I have loved you every day since even when you were fighting me, even when you brought the Chitari to Earth, even when I had thought you dead. I will not stop loving you.” 

The hug was tight and even had Loki been in a presence of mind to think about it, he wouldn’t have broken free. Thor’s body was warm and soft and yet also hard in all the best ways and Loki felt so safe and cherished as he was held on his brother’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders and snuggled in, face pressed to a sweaty neck as he tried to block out the words spoken to him. 

“You deny yourself love for no reason.” The arms tightened around him, and Loki pressed just a bit closer, rocking on Thor’s lap; again they both moaned. “You are my beloved, the one I wish to spend all my days with. I want to have a family with you, Loki. I want you to be by my side always. I’m not asking you to fight with the Avengers or even care about them, I am only asking you to believe me when I tell you that you are worthy of love and happiness.” 

The tears flowed freely as Loki tried to get even closer to Thor’s body, arms tightening as his brother continued to speak. For the last several hours Thor had been saying the same words, over and over again and demanding that Loki believe them, demanding that Loki say them out loud. He couldn’t though, if he did, he would believe them because he wanted to. He wanted to believe that he could have a life on Midgard with Thor; a life, a purpose, and a family, but it was a fairytale and to believe it would be folly. 

Again, Loki was laid back as his brother started to thrust harder and faster, his cock pressing perfectly to the trickster’s prostate. The prince cried out, arching and clawing at Thor’s back, his legs wrapped around perfectly muscled hips to hold him in place while Thor once again took what he wanted. A large hand wrapped around Loki’s cock causing him to jerk both to get away from the stimulation and to get more of it, he wasn’t sure which he wanted. “T-Thor, please. Brother please,” he begged for the millionth time that night. He wanted to come, he wanted to be allowed to sleep. It was too much, but Thor wouldn’t allow him to move away holding him tight to the chiseled chest with strong arms and tucking Loki safely against him. “I can’t… I can’t. It’s too much.” He jerked again from a particularly hard thrust that pushed him up the bed bringing his head dangerously close to the headboard. A protective hand curled against him, keeping Loki in place as Thor continued to move. He sobbed again. “Please!”

“You’re worthy, Loki. You’re worthy of love,” Thor whispered in his brother’s ear as Loki continued to sob and cling. “So many people love you, Loki, you just can’t see it. Peter, the spider child truthfully loves you and always wants to spend more time with you. Banner enjoys talking science with you and Stark finds your humor amusing. He always has a quick smile to give you when you truly get vicious with your insults. Even Romanov is impressed when you agree to fight with us, though I wouldn’t consider her your friend. The others though, they are your friends, they would worry if you were not here, they would care if they never saw you again.” Thor pressed in as far as he could go and sat up, keeping his cock inside his brother’s spasming body and cupped Loki’s cheeks, making sure to keep eye contact. “And me, Loki. I cherish you like no other. Say it. Say you’re worthy of love.” 

With one last hard thrust directly to Loki’s prostate, the trickster screamed, and arched, body clenching around Thor’s cock but still, his orgasm was denied to him. He sobbed again, his face soaked with the tears. “I’m worthy!” He screamed as green lightning flashing outside the windows and the building shook from the force of the thunder. “I’m worthy of your love! You love me! You love me, brother, and you won’t ever stop!” He pulled his hands away from Thor and covered his face with them, crying and ashamed to be doing so. 

Distantly he was aware of Thor’s arms going around him again holding him close and protected and tucking Loki’s face against a warm neck as his brother started to move. A wet hand snuck between their bodies to stroke and this time, when Loki’s body seized, he was allowed to come. Thor paid no attention to the mess as his hips moved hard and fast while he chased his own orgasm until finally, he pumped his seed deep into his brother’s body and pulled Loki closer. “Loki,” he moaned, “yes, brother. I love you.”

Loki pulled Thor closer, holding onto him tighter and cried into his brother’s neck as Thor held him. He was turned and laid out against Thor’s perfect chest, but the arms around him didn’t slacken their hold as Loki cried himself to sleep, believing for the first time in years that he was wanted, and loved. 

He was worthy.


End file.
